


Operation Proposal

by Nasirdragon



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 20s, Anniversary, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tyrus AU, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasirdragon/pseuds/Nasirdragon
Summary: Cyrus Goodman has it all. His own psychiatric practice, the man of his dreams, the best baby tater recipe from the Spoon, and the best childhood friends anyone could ask for. The only thing left is to propose to said man of his dreams. When an opportunity to return to Shadyside for their twelve year anniversary comes up, Cyrus enlists the help of the GHC to find the perfect ring and plan the best proposal.T.J. Kippen can say that his life is almost perfect. He has a boyfriend who loves and supports him, the best job working with kids, and a new friend he can rely on. He never thought of himself as a romantic, but lately he wants the very best for his Underdog. When he plans a series of activities for their upcoming anniversary trip, T.J. figures out new ways to express his love for Cyrus that he hopes will lead them both to saying "yes."





	1. Rings & Star Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this will probably be my last fic contribution before the end of the hiatus. This fic will focus on older tyrus, so I will alternate between teen and mature ratings. Later chapters will reflect a more mature rating due to more explicit content. I will divide chapters to reflect this so that everyone can still read and understand the main story. This will be a multi-chapter fic that I will update as I go. All credit goes to Disney Channel for the show. I do not own anything aside from my original characters and the main plot idea. Special thanks to the writer Terri Minsky and the actors. I'm very excited for season 3 coming this October. Enjoy!

Cyrus dreamt that he was surrounded by chocolate-chocolate-chip muffins and hordes of shirtless TJs ready to feed him them.

            “Open wide, muffin,” the closest one said, and Cyrus was so ready to taste that chocolatey goodness until the blaring of an alarm clock woke him up.

            “Sorry, Cy,” TJ mumbled, reaching over to turn off his alarm and then turning around to grin at the brunet.

            “Is it seriously Monday morning already?” Cyrus said, clinging to TJ’s chest.

            “’Fraid so, time to get up.”

            “Nooo,” Cyrus whined, “Call in sick. Stay in bed with me.”

            “As much as I’d love that, I gotta work. I’m not leaving the kids to some second-rate substitute.”

            “You and your competitiveness,” Cyrus said, giggling when TJ leaned down to kiss his forehead.

            “I’ll get the coffee ready.”

            “Okay,” Cyrus said into his pillow. TJ didn’t usually drink the stuff, but he always managed to get some ready for Cyrus who always swore to wake up at the same time as his boyfriend. He had to make sure TJ got the lunch Cyrus had prepared the night before. After groaning into his pillow for another five minutes he got up, padding into the kitchen where TJ had started to make eggs and coffee.

            “Here you go, muffin,” TJ said, passing him a plate of eggs with a chocolate-chocolate-chip muffin and some coffee.

            The sight of the muffin instantly made Cyrus think of his dream that he’d been rudely awakened from. Curse modern alarm clocks and society’s penchant with routine.

            “So I’ll be a little late coming home. I’m meeting up with Marty after school.”

            “Great, I’m actually meeting up with Buffy, Jonah, and Andi later.”

            “All right, I’m gonna shower,” TJ said, waggling his eyebrows.

            Cyrus finished his eggs and was half-way through his muffin, but he knew an invitation when he got one. They showered together taking turns shampooing each other’s hair, Cyrus giggling when TJ moaned at the way he massaged TJ’s scalp.

            When they were both dressed TJ had his gym bag and was half way out the door when Cyrus rushed out with his lunch.

            “Teej, don’t forget your food.”

            “Thanks, muffin,” TJ said pecking him on the lips. “I’m off. Have a good day with your patients and with the GHC. Love you.”

            “Love you too. Tell the kids I say ‘hi.’”

            When TJ shut the door Cyrus waited a whole minute listening to his boyfriend’s footsteps down the stairs before running back to the kitchen. He switched on his phone, face timing his friends before squealing.

            “Oh, my, god, guys, I’m so excited for this afternoon!”

            “Me too. It’s gonna be docious magocious,” Jonah said next to Andi who laughed.

            “We’re gonna find the perfect ring, Cy” Buffy said in a separate window.

*

            Cyrus met his friends at a nearby diner. Even though it wasn’t like The Spoon they ordered some baby taters, called “tater tots” there, and chatted. Since their Middle School years, The GHC had separated to live in different cities in the same state, but they were still within thirty minutes driving distance except for Buffy who lived a little farther out. Cyrus had decided to bring them all together after he’d told Buffy about his first time having anal sex with TJ. He’d felt so happy having found someone who not only wanted to know him as a person but wanted to get to know him for his Judaism and all his quirks. He’d gone on for so long that Buffy had just said, “Slow down, you sound like you want to marry him.” And that’s when it had hit him. He’d made the joke when they were younger and continued dating in High School, staying away from it in College and only bringing it up again when TJ’s gaze on him lingered for longer than usual.

            “Do you think TJ suspects anything?” Jonah asked while Cyrus finished his latest rendition of Tater Theatre depicting Rotateo and Julieater.

            “Bravo. A brilliant performance,” Andi announced, clapping.

            “Thank you, thank you,” Cyrus said, finishing off the remaining taters. “I hope he doesn’t. I want it to be a surprise.”

            “He probably doesn’t. This is TJ Kippen and Cyrus we’re talking about. It took them forever to realize they’d been flirting with each other,” Buffy said.

            Cyrus opened his mouth, realizing that his best friend was right. Even though he prided himself on being able to read people, it still had come as a huge shock when TJ confessed to him on the swings. That moment still made his heart pound.

            “Well, should we get going?” Jonah said, asking for the check.

            They all agreed, paying for their meal and heading out of the diner to their next destination.

            “So when are you going to pop the question?” Andi asked, her hands twined with Jonah’s. The two of them walked to Cyrus’ left while Buffy was at his right.

            “During our anniversary! TJ has the whole trip planned out. We’re going to go back to Shadyside and revisit old memories. He says we’re going to make new ones too, but he wouldn’t say what. I tried asking him a hundred questions, but he wouldn’t relent.”

            “Did you try your baby penguin eyes?” Buffy asked.

            “Yeah.”

            “Wow,” Jonah said, “Doesn’t that usually work?”

            Cyrus groaned. “Usually…but now he just kisses me, so I’m all distracted and, ugh. It’s so frustrating not knowing.”

            Buffy and Andi exchanged a look.

            “So, you have any idea what ring you want to get?” Jonah asked.

            “Absolutely no idea,” Cyrus said just as they arrived at the Jeweler’s. The store front had a huge sign with a bright diamond refracting light and creating a rainbow around it. The store’s motto was “Jewelry for everyone and for every occasion” and was written in red letters underneath the diamond. Cyrus had chosen it after spending hours looking for a store that would sell rings for a LGBTQIA+ wedding.

            “Well, Cyrus, it’s your lucky day because I happen to be an expert at finding the best ring,” Andi said, opening the door and ushering them in.

            As soon as they entered Cyrus was immediately overwhelmed. There were literally rings of all shapes and sizes. Andi went to the bargain bins combing through several rings that she showed Cyrus.

            “Is that seriously a ring,” Buffy said, picking up a small stone embedded into a basketball hoop shaped band.

            “What about this one. It’s docious,” Jonah said, picking up a ring with a baby gnome’s face on it.

            “Jonah, no!” Andi said, grabbing the ring and looking like she wanted to kill it with fire.

            “Guys, none of these are the one. It has to be perfect,” Cyrus said, after looking through a dozen other rings.

            Andi let out a sigh. “And I don’t think you’d like the yin-yang symbol. What about the Star of David?”

            Cyrus shook his head. “My Rabbi agreed to marry us, but I wanted it to be a nontraditional ceremony.”

            Andi bit her lip. “Right, well, I don’t think any of these work.”

            Right before Cyrus was about to give up all hope one of the store workers came up to them. He was dressed in a black suit with a rainbow tie clipped to his black button-down. He was pale with blue eyes and blonde hair with purple, blue, and black highlights swooped neatly to the left.

            “Excuse me,” the worker said, “Do you need some help?”

            Cyrus didn’t want to hurt his friend’s feelings, but luckily Andi spoke up, “Yes. I mean, the ring is for him not us.”

            “Ah,” the worker said, turning to Cyrus,” And who is it for? What’s the occasion?”

            “It’s for my boyfriend. I’m going to propose.”

            The worker’s eyes lit up. “Excellent. Walk with me and tell me about your boyfriend.”

            Cyrus could totally do that. He loved talking about TJ. “Well, he’s really handsome, but when he’s excited he acts like a little Corgi with the cutest bubble butt. And sometimes he’s grumpy, but he’s always nice to me and we met in Middle School where he helped me come out to my parents and with my physical issue. I mean with sports and gym class. And even though we don’t share the same interests he always listens to me and likes it when I do tater theatre. He’s like the kindest person ever. I love him.”

            The worker, whose nametag read “Todd,” hummed, “And his star sign?” Todd asked.

            “Libra,” Cyrus said proudly when they got up to the glass cases where Todd went to look through some rings.

            “His name and yours sir?”

            “TJ, and I’m Cyrus.”

            “Well, Cyrus,” Todd said, grinning. “Normally we recommend getting a diamond, but I find that so cliché. There are so many stones to choose from that can convey love and commitment.”

            That seemed to make sense or at least Cyrus thought so. He wanted to surprise TJ with something that represented their relationship.

            “And your star sign, Cyrus?”

            “Pisces.”

            “The fish and the scales,” Todd said, picking out several rings that he showed to Cyrus and his friends. “For a Libra we have a Cabochon Opal with a gold band.”

            “Oh, wow, it matches TJ’s eyes,” Cyrus said in awe, holding the band in his hand. The stone itself was white in color but mixed in with little green and orange hues like coral beneath the sea. He could imagine his future husband wearing it.

            “Cyrus, it’s beautiful,” Andi said, meeting her friend’s eyes.

            “It’s the one,” they both whispered before squealing in delight while Jonah smiled and Buffy rolled her eyes.

            Todd laughed. “Are you sure you don’t want to look at the others? This Jade one or perhaps this Aquamarine if you want to give yourself to your partner?"

            They all looked good, but he was so set on this ring.

            “I want this one. Teej’ll look so good. It’s beautiful just like him.”

            “I’m sure he’ll love it,” Todd said, “Let me check the price.” He went over to a computer on the counter with the ring in hand.

            “Cyrus, dude, that ring is totally docious,” Jonah said, high-fiving the brunet.

            “It’s much better than a basketball,” Buffy said.

            The four of them talked some more, going over how Cyrus would actually propose and figuring out when they could be there to help when Todd returned.

            “Here’s the price,” he said, turning his computer to show the aforementioned ring with the price underneath.

            Cyrus felt his mouth drop.

            His friends all looked at him for a minute while Todd went back to clicking and typing on his computer.

            “That’s a lot of zeros,” Jonah said, whispering into Andi’s ear.

            “Cyrus,” Buffy started, resting her hand on Cyrus’ shoulder. “We can pitch in. How much more will you need?”

            “No, it’s okay. I’ve been making a lot more since my practice started. I can afford it.”

            “Really?” Andi asked.

            “Okay, maybe if I could borrow a couple hundred dollars.”

            “Sure,” Buffy said, already taking out a credit card, “Put it on this.”

            Cyrus stood there stunned while Todd ran the card. All of his friends were beaming at him.

            “W-What, you’re buying the ring? You can’t do that. I mean you can, but you don’t have to.”

            “Cy,” Andi said, “We want to. We’re all pitching in, and you can’t stop us. We’re so proud of you and TJ.”

            Cyrus rubbed at his eyes, Buffy being the first one to go up and hug him followed by the rest of them. “I love you guys.”

            “Here you go, Cyrus,” Todd said, putting the ring in a red velvet box and handing it to Cyrus while Buffy signed off on it. “I hope you have a beautiful ceremony and that he says ‘yes.’”

            “Me too. Thanks, Todd,” Cyrus said, giving the worker a hug.

*

            After finishing teaching for the day and drilling his after school boys and girls basketball team, TJ rushed to a nearby diner to meet up with Marty. Ever since TJ became a part of the GHC he’d only heard of Marty from Buffy and only on occasion. When Marty came back into the picture they’d had an estranged relationship, Marty still thinking of TJ as the bully Basketball Captain who only paid attention to himself and didn’t think girls could play. But after TJ told Marty about how he apologized to Buffy followed by Marty getting jealous and TJ having to tell the other sports guy that “no” he didn’t have a crush on Buffy they’d reconciled and become best friends.

            TJ was the first to sit down at their booth with Marty arriving five minutes later.

            “TJ, what’s up?” Marty said, going in for a high-five and then a quick hug.

            “Hey, thanks for coming,” TJ said as they settled back into their booth.

            “No, problem, man, what did you want to talk about? How are things?”

            “Good, perfect actually,” TJ said, running his fingers through his hair. It was a habit that Cyrus said was one of his “nervous ticks.”

            “That’s great,” Marty said, “Actually, when you called me to come down Buffy said she was going to meet up with Cyrus.”

            That was another thing TJ had done, helping Marty win over Buffy. He’d gotten some help from Cyrus and the rest of the GHC, but he was especially proud of that joint rap they’d written with Marty confessing his feelings.

            “Really? Must be a coincidence.”

            “Maybe, all I know is I’m surprising her with a fancy dinner after.”

            TJ chuckled. “Speaking of surprises.”

            Marty raised his brow about to ask what he meant by that when their waitress came by. They told her their order while Marty stared at him expectantly.

            “I want to propose to Cyrus,” TJ said, immediately feeling himself brighten up.

            “Wow, that’s awesome. Congratulations, man,” Marty said, patting TJ on the back.

            “I want to get him the perfect ring. I was wondering if you could come with me?”

            “I’m honored. I can’t say I’ll be much help. I’m still working up the guts to propose to Buffy.”

            “Then, it’ll be a test run for you.”

            “True that.”

            The two of them talked some more, Marty talking about his track and field career while TJ shared a bit about his job as a gym teacher and after school coach. Then, TJ said they should head over to the Jeweler’s before it closed.

            “Now?”

            “No time better than the present,” TJ said, dragging the athlete with him.

            Luckily, they arrived at the Jeweler’s an hour before it was about to close. A man in a black suit with a rainbow tie and blonde hair with purple, blue, and black highlights greeted them.

            “Hello, gentleman, how may I help you today?”

            “Hey,” TJ said, “I’m looking for a ring for my boyfriend. I’m going to propose.”

            “I’m here to help, umm…Todd,” Marty said, reading the worker’s nametag.

            Todd beamed at the two of them. “Excellent. Come this way and tell me about the lucky man.”

            TJ laughed, running his fingers through his hair as he thought about where to start. “Well, he’s really cute and handsome. He loves dinosaurs and talking about all these random facts. He’s a psychiatrist and the best one. He really helped me with my dyscalculia and becoming a better person. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night just watching him sleep and thinking about the first time I helped him get a muffin from the school cafeteria in Middle school. I love him. He’s my Underdog.”

            “Wow, TJ, I didn’t know you were such a sap,” Marty said, laughing when TJ elbowed him.

            TJ didn’t need another person teasing him about that. He really was only that way with Cyrus and kids.

            “That’s lovely. And what’s his star sign?”

            TJ laughed. “Pisces.”

            “And yours.”

            “Libra.”

            Todd hummed while looking through a series of rings. TJ was about to ask what star signs had to do with choosing a ring when Todd brought over the most beautiful ring with the bluest stone at the center. It immediately calmed and centered him the way Cyrus did whenever he looked at him or held his hand.

            “For Pisces we have two options: this sky blue aquamarine stone embedded in a black band or this purple amethyst on a silver band.”

            The second band reminded TJ of how Cyrus smelled like lavender and coconut. He was torn.

            “They’re both perfect,” TJ whispered, comparing the two.

            “If it helps,” Todd said, “Aquamarine is meant to represent bravery while Amethyst suggests refinery.”

            Bravery. It was the one quality that TJ thought of when he was with Cyrus. The one thing that defined their relationship besides their loyalty and devotion.

            “Dude,” Marty said, “The aquamarine would look amazing.”

            “Yeah, I want this one,” TJ said, cradling the black band with the aquamarine.

            “Excellent,” Todd said, going over to confirm the price on his computer.

            Marty looked at some more rings and some bracelets, teasing TJ about which would look the best on him. They were both making jokes about these matching bracelets with tennis and basket balls on them when Todd returned with the price.

            TJ bit his lip. It was a bit much, but Cyrus was worth it.

            “Hey,” Marty said, “Do you need help with it?”

            TJ shook his head. He’d started working at a young age, refusing to rely on anyone else to help him and his family.

            “I got it.”

            Marty shook his head, adding his card to TJ’s. “Put half on this.”

            TJ felt his brows furrow. “Marty, it’s fine. I got it.”

            “Hey, consider it an early wedding present. Please, TJ, you know I owe you with Buffy.”

            The other guy couldn’t stop reminding him, but he relented.

            “Fine, but it’s an early present, and I was going to tell you later, but you can be the best man.”

            Marty jumped at that, hugging TJ while Todd ran their cards. “Dude, that’s awesome. So I get to plan your Bachelor party and everything?”

            “Yes,” TJ said, laughing as he signed the receipt.

            “Score,” Marty said, hugging TJ again as the two of them left the shop.

*

            Cyrus kept checking his pocket for the ring every couple minutes. After they’d gotten the ring he talked to Andi, Buffy, and Jonah about the plan. His friends had managed to take the time off. Andi was a designer while Jonah wrote music and performed. Buffy was currently in training for an upcoming Basketball match, but her coach still let her take the time off. Buffy was going to snap pictures of TJ and Cyrus as they visited each place in Shadyside that held a special memory for them. Andi and Jonah were going to gather a series of mementos kind of like the time capsule they did for when Buffy was about to move away only they were going to put them all into a huge picnic basket. They even decided to exchange code names, reluctantly on Andi and Buffy’s end while Jonah just smiled along. Cyrus was currently pacing his and TJ’s living room having meticulously packed everything into his two suitcases for the week. TJ came in from their bedroom wheeling in a carry-on duffel, laughing when he saw Cyrus’ luggage.

            “Underdog, we’re only visiting for a week. We’re aren’t moving back home.”

            Cyrus felt his cheeks heat. “You have to be prepared. You think it’s a little much?” He made sure to pack a little bit of everything including some food, his and TJ’s favorite books and games along with clothing to fit any occasion since a _certain_ boyfriend still hadn’t told him about all of their activities.

            TJ went up and hugged him. “It’s never a little much with you, Muffin.”

            “You sure? Maybe I should just bring the one suitcase. But the other one has the games. What’ll we do if we get bored?”

            TJ waggled his eyebrows. “I could think of a few things.”

            “Teej! We’re not even married yet,” Cyrus said, shutting up immediately as he checked his pocket for the hundredth time that morning. Andi and Buffy had made him swear not to give himself away no matter how much he had wanted to. That took a series of pinkie swears.

            “Yeah, not yet,” TJ agreed if not a bit cryptically.

            Cyrus was about to say something but then he checked the time. “Oh, we should go. We gotta get to the airport at least two hours before.”

            TJ nodded, taking his and Cyrus’ bags, grunting as he picked up the first of Cyrus’.

            “Don’t worry it’s exactly fifty pounds,” Cyrus said as they opted to take the elevator instead of the stairs.

            “Good thing I still weight lift with the kids,” TJ muttered as Cyrus kissed him on the cheek.

            “Thanks, Teej!”


	2. A Muffin for My Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here we are,” TJ said when they stopped in front of a little bakery with a smiling chocolate chip muffin on the front door. They entered and the bakery was mostly deserted except for another couple and a little girl.  
> “So…how are we…?”  
> But then TJ had his tough guy face on from back in Middle School and he was gripping Cyrus’ shoulder. “I heard from Driscoll that you couldn’t get your own muffin.”  
> “Oh, yeah,” Cyrus said, “I’m not proud of it. I know it’s pretty pathetic.”  
> TJ smirked. “Teach a guy to fish?”  
> Cyrus nodded, laughing when TJ leaned in close, closer than he had in Middle School.  
> “So you just walk up like you own it.”  
> “And I just take it? What if someone says something?”  
> “They won’t,” TJ whispered, his breath tickling Cyrus’ ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. All comments and criticism are welcome. Enjoy!

            Cyrus and TJ got through airport security and before long they were on the plane to Shadyside. It was only a two hour flight, but Cyrus managed to fall asleep practically drooling on TJ who smiled at him when he woke up. Before long they were at their hotel room a ten minute-walk from everything downtown. It was a spacious room with white walls and a king sized bed in the middle with gold and white sheets and pillows. To the right of the bed was a small kitchenette and toward the back there was a balcony with a Jacuzzi.

            “Oh, wow, Teej,” Cyrus said, immediately running out to the balcony while TJ dragged their luggage inside.

            “Oh, TJ, good job bringing in the bags. You’re such a big strong guy. Why, thank you, TJ, you’re pretty handsome yourself,” TJ said to himself, eliciting a giggle from Cyrus.

            “This is amazing,” Cyrus said, rushing back and practically leaping into TJ’s arms as he brought the dirty blonde’s lips to his. They kissed eagerly, Cyrus stepping backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed. His heart started to race, the _babooms_ coming faster and faster. But then he realized how close TJ was and that he was still wearing his jacket and what if he found the ring?

            “So,” Cyrus said, though his voice sounded parched. “What’s on the agenda for day one?”

            TJ chuckled, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the back of Cyrus’ neck. “I wanted to reenact the first time we met with the muffin. But maybe we could do something else first?”

            Cyrus nodded and then cursed himself when TJ reached to remove the brunet’s jacket. He pulled his jacket back. “I should change. I feel so dirty after being on a plane.”

            “Really? You smell so nice, like always,” TJ said, taking in a whiff.

            It literally took every ounce of his willpower and reciting all the names of the dinosaurs from the cretaceous period before Cyrus could push away and calm himself.

            “Haha, you’re so funny, Teej. Let me change, and we’ll head right out.”

            TJ raised a brow when Cyrus grabbed another jacket and inched his way to the bathroom. “Underdog, are you just going to change your jacket in the bathroom?”

            Cyrus bit his lip. He was being so awkward; he had to think of a reasonable excuse.

“Umm, yeah, I need to get a stain out.”

            “So shouldn’t you bring that stain remover thing you usually use? And don’t you use that when the stain happens and not hours after?”

            Curse twelve years together and TJ understanding his little habits. “Umm…it’s a physical issue? Just wait there.”

            Before TJ could say anything else he shut himself in the bathroom and let out a breath. He couldn’t risk TJ finding the ring in his baggage or on him, so he’d have to keep the ring somewhere safe. He decided to put the box in his other jacket and then stash it in the cupboard below the sink. TJ never needed to look through sink cupboards. Cyrus always took care of all the toiletries. Right, that all made sense.

            “Muffin, you all right in there?”

            Cyrus splashed water onto his face. “Yep, totally fine. Let’s go.”

            “Hey,” TJ said, leaning into Cyrus as soon as he left the bathroom, “Were you taking care of yourself without me?”

            Now Cyrus was certain that he looked like a flaming tomato. “WHAT? No, of course not! I like doing it with you…I mean I really like it…love it, but not now. You mentioned muffins, right?”

            TJ pursed his lips and pouted. “I did. I’m gonna help you get one.”

            Why was Cyrus suddenly thinking that they weren’t really talking about muffins?

* 

As they rode the elevator down, Cyrus started to text Buffy.

 

CYRUS: Eagle 2, we are leaving the nest, repeat, we are leaving the nest!

 

BUFFY: Copy that, Eagle 1, where r u going?

 

CYRUS: IDK! Puppy won’t tell me!

 

BUFFY: TJ’s codename is Puppy? Srsly?

 

CYRUS: Focus, Eagle 2! You have to follow us.

 

BUFFY: You really owe me, Eagle 1 >.>

 

CYRUS: Hurry! We’re on the street.

 

            “Who you texting?” TJ asked, twining their hands together.

            Cyrus put away his phone. “Huh? Oh, just Buffy. She wanted to know where we were going,” which totally wasn’t a lie. He was totally being honest, yep, keeping their relationship healthy as always.

            TJ smirked. “So obviously we can’t go to the Middle School cafeteria, but I figured a bakery would be the next best thing.”

            “Wait, a bakery opened up here?”

            “Yeah, on the other side of the Spoon.”

            Thank goodness their favorite restaurant was still in town. Not that Cyrus had been worrying or anything. They still made the best baby taters.

            “Here we are,” TJ said when they stopped in front of a little bakery with a smiling chocolate chip muffin on the front door. They entered and the bakery was mostly deserted except for another couple and a little girl.

            “So…how are we…?”

            But then TJ had his tough guy face on from back in Middle School and he was gripping Cyrus’ shoulder. “I heard from Driscoll that you couldn’t get your own muffin.”

            “Oh, yeah,” Cyrus said, “I’m not proud of it. I know it’s pretty pathetic.”

            TJ smirked. “Teach a guy to fish?”

            Cyrus nodded, laughing when TJ leaned in close, closer than he had in Middle School.

            “So you just walk up like you own it.”

            “And I just take it? What if someone says something?”

            “They won’t,” TJ whispered, his breath tickling Cyrus’ ear.

            Cyrus walked forward to the little plastic case that had the last chocolate-chocolate-chip muffin. He reached into it and took one, imagining the kids from Middle School complaining and starting to yell. Then, TJ was there only this time he hugged Cyrus from behind, laying his head on the brunet’s shoulder.

            “I knew you could do it.”

            Cyrus turned around. “Only because you believed in me.”

            They stared at each other’s eyes before a cough knocked them out of their trance.

            “You’re going to pay for that, right?” The baker asked, winking at the two of them.

            “Yes, sir,” TJ said, slapping a few bills onto the counter.

            While TJ paid Cyrus went toward the store front window where Buffy with her Polaroid was giving him a quick thumbs up before diving behind a trashcan.

            “You hungry for some dinner?” TJ said, coming back and putting his arm around Cyrus.

            “Yeah, this was really fun.”

            They exited the diner and Cyrus was thankful that Buffy was good at hiding.

*

            TJ’s plan was going well so far. Cyrus had been acting strange, more strange than usual, but maybe he was just nervous. Regardless, the muffin plan had gone off without a hitch and dinner was perfect. They were now back in their hotel where TJ had started the Jacuzzi and poured two glasses of red wine. To be honest, TJ was tempted to go in with his birthday suit, but he liked the idea of teasing his Underdog. He currently had on his green bathing suit and white tank top.

            “Hey, you,” Cyrus said, stepping outside with a towel wrapped around his chest and wearing light blue trunks.

            “Hey, yourself,” TJ said, catching his breath before tugging at the towel.

            “Teej,” Cyrus whined, laughing when TJ removed the towel and picked him up bridal style.

            “You ready for some Jacuzzi fun?”

            “Okay.”

            “Did you bring the muffin?”

            Cyrus presented said muffin in his other hand. “Yeah, but I still don’t think we should eat and Jacuzzi it up at the same time.”

            “We’ll be fine, Cy, have your muffin.”

            They got into the Jacuzzi with TJ laying Cyrus gently in before TJ stripped off his shirt and joined him.

            “Okay, but why did I have to wait until now to eat it?”

            “You’ll see,” TJ said, passing his boyfriend his wineglass while he started to eat his muffin.

            They relaxed into the water jets, TJ closing his eyes and humming when Cyrus squeaked.

            “There’s a piece of paper? It’s like a fortune muffin,” Cyrus said, laughing and smiling as he took out the slip of paper.

            TJ put an arm around his boyfriend while he read, his smile slipping.

            “Teej,” Cyrus whispered, “You really mean that?”

            “Yeah,” TJ said taking the letter and reading it aloud as if to prove it, “Cyrus, when Buffy asked me to get your muffin all I could think about was how any other guy I knew would have just done it. But I realized you were the kind of guy who played by the rules. You were kind and that’s why I wanted to help you. I knew you could do it and that no one could stand in your way. Back then I thought about myself, but you helped me think about others. You taught me that I could be kind and still get what I want. I’m so proud of you, Muffin. You deserve the world for your kindness.”

            Cyrus sniffled. “I thought you were so scary at first, but I shouldn’t have. You’re so sweet.”

            “Like a muffin?”

            “Better than any chocolate-chocolate-chip muffin.”

            TJ fake gasped. “You got it bad, Underdog.”

            “I do,” Cyrus whispered, kissing him.


	3. Operation Miniature Golf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CYRUS: Sparrow 1, Hawk 1, Eagle 2, Puppy is taking me miniature golfing!!!  
> ANDI: Aww! That’s so cute. Jonah, we need to get one of those little windmills from the course.  
> JONAH: Okay, Eagle 1, when will you and Puppy be there?  
> CYRUS: We’re going now!  
> BUFFY: Eagle 1, Eagle 2 just woke up. You need to stall!  
> ANDI: Buffy, why were you still asleep?  
> BUFFY: Marty face-timed me last night. Sorry, Cy.  
> JONAH: Guys. Use your codenames!  
> CYRUS: Thank you, Hawk 1! Okay, operation stall so Eagle 2 can get here is a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I noticed that I can't edit the chapter rating unless there is something I'm missing, so feel free to comment/message me about that. This particular chapter is steamier than the past two, but I don't feel it goes beyond a PG13+ rating. For the more explicit chapter parts later on I may need to publish those separately but again those parts shouldn't effect the story for younger folks. Anyway, enjoy!

Cyrus wasn’t sure he could handle another five days of hiding the ring from TJ. There was a moment in the bathroom where TJ actually opened up the cupboard under the sink, asking why Cyrus had just stowed away his jacket. Luckily, Cyrus was able to grab it and hide it somewhere else, under the bed this time. TJ rarely looked there or at least Cyrus was hoping that would be the case. This morning Cyrus tried his hand at breakfast making his signature baby taters, an every time of the day meal, along with some bacon and eggs. They lounged on their bed, savoring the food.

            “So swings today?” Cyrus asked. He had an idea of what places TJ would take him to based on their first interactions when they were just friends.

            “Nope,” TJ said, munching on a tater.

            “Oh, do I have to guess?”

            “Maybe, but no hints.”

            “Hmmm…” So TJ wasn’t following a linear timeline. But where else had they shared memories?

            “The park where you taught me to skateboard? The gym where I first managed to do a somersault? Oh, oh, the amusement park where you won me that giant Komodo dragon plushie?”

            TJ beamed at him. “None of those yet. What’s something your dads like to do on the weekend?”

            “Read books?” Cyrus asked, but then he started to imagine green fields and golf clubs, “Miniature golfing!?”

            “And we have a winner,” TJ said, grinning.

“Do I get a prize?” Cyrus asked, trying to do his best baby penguin eyes for his boyfriend.

            TJ pretended to think it over, but then he leaned over and gave Cyrus a deep kiss.

            Guessing games were totally worth it.

*

CYRUS: Sparrow 1, Hawk 1, Eagle 2, Puppy is taking me miniature golfing!!!

ANDI: Aww! That’s so cute. Jonah, we need to get one of those little windmills from the course.

JONAH: Okay, Eagle 1, when will you and Puppy be there?

CYRUS: We’re going now!

BUFFY: Eagle 1, Eagle 2 just woke up. You need to stall!

ANDI: Buffy, why were you still asleep?

BUFFY: Marty face-timed me last night. Sorry, Cy.

JONAH: Guys. Use your codenames!

CYRUS: Thank you, Hawk 1! Okay, operation stall so Eagle 2 can get here is a go.

 

            “Muffin,” TJ said, toeing on his shoes. “Who are you texting now?”

            Cyrus put away his phone. “Oh, just the GHC.”

            “You ready to go?” TJ asked, about to grab his jacket.

            Cyrus seriously needed to think of something and quick. It would probably take Buffy another 15 minutes to get ready. She, Jonah, and Andi had gotten rooms at a hotel nearby.

            “Teej, I’m feeling a little sore,” Cyrus said, rubbing the back of his neck.

            TJ smirked, toeing off his shoes and sauntering over. “Poor, Underdog. You want me to take care of you?”

            Cyrus felt his cheeks heat. “Y-Yes. You’re really good at massages.” That and TJ’s hands were so strong and felt so good.

            “All right, but I’m not responsible for what happens next.”

            “What do you mean? You’re always responsible for your actions,” Cyrus said when TJ crawled onto the bed and motioned for Cyrus to turn around.

            “You know what I mean, Underdog,” TJ said, placing his hands on Cyrus’ shoulders and then kneading at Cyrus’ neck with his thumbs.

            Cyrus let out a squeak which immediately became a groan, one that he felt deep in his stomach.

            “Feeling good?” TJ whispered, kneading Cyrus’ neck and upper shoulders some more.

            “Y-Yeah, really good.”

            “Mhm.”

 

BUFFY: Eagle 1, I’m ready. I’ll meet u in 5.

 

            Cyrus stared at his phone about to text a message when TJ grabbed it, shutting it off.

            “Uh, uh, uh, you’re with me today, Muffin. No messaging anyone else.”

            And, as if to prove it, TJ’s hand dug in firmer until Cyrus could feel himself getting hard.

            “I didn’t think you could get jealous of my phone.”

            TJ chuckled. “I work with kids, Cy, I know how to keep them off their phones. With you I have more options.”

            Before Cyrus could mutter a quick apology let alone an excuse TJ was lifting up the brunet’s shirt and then turning them around so that his hands could massage Cyrus’ chest.

            “Ah, Teej,” Cyrus whined, letting TJ push him down into the mattress, “That’s not the kind of massage I was thinking about.”

            “But do you want to?” TJ asked seriously, pausing and about to pull away.

            Cyrus’ heart screamed at him. This was their anniversary, of course he wanted this. To be with his boyfriend to stick to the spontaneity to not have to think about every little detail or thing he needed to plan. His friends would understand, right?

            Cyrus grabbed TJ’s hands. “Yes, I do. I love you. I want to spend this week with you.”

            “Even if I take your phone away from you?”

            “As long as I can have it back later.”

            “Deal,” TJ said, pressing a kiss down Cyrus’ chest. “How do you want me to take care of you?”

            A lot of images inundated Cyrus’ mind. “C-Could you stroke us together?”

            TJ smiled, already reaching to undo both of their zippers. “Sure, Cyrus,” he said.

*

            Cyrus wanted to fall asleep but then he realized Buffy was probably waiting for them and would kill him if he was any later.

            “Come on,” Cyrus said, poking TJ. “You’re taking me Miniature golfing.”

            TJ grinned up at him. “I was hoping you’d sleep, so we could cuddle.”

            Cyrus sighed. “No, Teej, we gotta go. We can’t just stay in bed.”

            TJ laughed, already sitting up. “We could stay in bed this entire anniversary, and I still wouldn’t stop falling in love with you.”

            Cyrus’ brain short circuited. It totally didn’t help that TJ’s hair was ruffled, and he still hadn’t put his shirt back on.

            “W-Well, fall in love with me while we’re golfing,” Cyrus said, getting up and tugging his jeans back on.

            It took them a few moments with TJ pouting and teasing Cyrus until they were finally on their way. Cyrus really wanted to text the GHC, but he didn’t want to make TJ feel bad again. He’d have to signal Buffy some other way. When they got to the Miniature Golf course it was already an hour after Buffy had texted him. While TJ paid at the reception desk, Cyrus made an excuse that he needed to “freshen up.”

            “All right, Muffin, but hurry back,” TJ teased.

            Cyrus walked off toward the bathrooms, looking behind couches to see where his friend could be.

            “Psst…Eagle 2? Eagle 2, you there?”

            Before Cyrus could call out again a hand grabbed him and dragged him into the women’s bathroom.

            “Seriously, took you long enough. We were texting you this whole time.”

            Cyrus let out a sigh. “I’m so sorry. You said to distract TJ, but my distraction was really good and then he didn’t want to get out of bed.”

            “Okay,” Buffy said, “TMI. It’s fine. He didn’t see our messages, did he?”

            “No, we never read each other’s stuff. We trust each other.”

            Buffy nodded. “Okay, good. So you two get a head start. I’ll follow you about five holes in and take pictures.”

            “Roger that,” Cyrus replied.

            “Cyrus,” TJ said from outside, “Are you okay in there?”

            “All right, Eagle 1, go get your Puppy,” Buffy said, pushing Cyrus out.

            “Hey, I’m all freshened up,” Cyrus said, opening his arms and doing jazz hands while TJ looked at him and then at the women’s restroom that he came out of.

            “Is there something you want to tell me, Underdog?”

            “Oh, you know, just proving that we should have gender inclusive bathrooms, so I decided to go into the ‘women’s’ for a change.”

            “All right,” TJ said, frowning, but then taking Cyrus’ hand, “Ready to start?”

            “Lead the way, good sir.”

*

            “So I’m a little rusty,” Cyrus said after they picked out their putters as TJ called them.

            “That’s all right. All you need to do is get the golf ball into the hole.”

            “Right. Like most sports. Get the ball into the hole.”

            TJ chuckled. “Mhm.”

            They made it to the first course which was a simple hole surrounded by a small circle of grass with a small river running along the edge. TJ went up first, effortlessly putting his golf ball into the hole.

            “Yay! Go, Teej!” Cyrus shouted, loud enough so that the family at the next hole turned around to stare.

            “Thank you, I’ll be here all week.”

            “Okay, I got this,” Cyrus said when TJ moved to the side. He tried to mimic TJ’s posture but somehow he ended up hitting the ball too hard and it rolled right into the river.

            “Need help?” TJ asked, getting right behind the brunet.

            “You know I’m bad at sports.”

            “And you know I’m good at helping you,” TJ said, “So first let’s work on your stance.”

            TJ went to retrieve the ball and then got right behind Cyrus, placing his hands over the brunet’s, his chest right up against Cyrus’ back.

            “Just putt it. Be soft and gentle. No need to plow through it like Tiger Woods.”

            TJ’s breath ghosted over Cyrus’ neck, relaxing him. He closed his eyes, letting TJ’s hand guide him and then at the last second TJ let go and the ball went straight into the hole.

            “I did it!” Cyrus cheered, jumping up and down.

            “Just nine more to go,” TJ said, pecking Cyrus on the lips.

            They continued through the course TJ effortlessly getting holes in one while Cyrus cheered and did his best. They were on their last hole which was supposed to be the most difficult since it was the one that determined if they’d get a free second game. This time the hole was underneath a rooster that popped in and out of a barn. TJ was going first.

            “You got this, Teej, I believe in you” Cyrus said, wishing he’d brought his megaphone and sign that he waved around during TJ’s basketball games in the past.

            TJ grinned back at him, putting the ball forward. It rolled lazily at first and then the barn doors opened. It looked like the rooster was just about to go back in until a breeze pushed the ball forward and into the hole.

            Cyrus screamed and ran up to his boyfriend, hugging him tightly, “You did it! We get a free game.”

            TJ twirled Cyrus around the two of them laughing and then kissing. They swayed in each other’s arms, a flash going off in the distance.

            TJ turned around. “Hey, did someone take a picture of us?”

            Cyrus froze. He looked over at the last five holes, trying to see if Buffy had ducked away in time.

            “What?” Cyrus asked.

            “That flash. Didn’t you notice it?”

            “Oh, maybe it was the family taking a picture of themselves.”

            “They finished like fifteen minutes ago.”

            “Umm,” Cyrus said, wiping his palms on his jeans. “Teej, watch me get a hole in one too!”

            “Uh, yeah, you got this, Underdog,” TJ said, frowning and biting his lip.

            At the end of the game TJ grabbed his free game while the worker looked expectantly at Cyrus.

“Hey,” she said, “We have something for you.” She winked at TJ before handing Cyrus a white envelope.

            “Oh, thank you,” Cyrus said, seriously confused when they walked out.

            “So did you have fun?” TJ asked, holding Cyrus’ hand while he tried to open the envelope with his other.

            “Y-Yeah, thanks for helping me. Now I can miniature golf with the pros.”

            “You sure can,” TJ agreed, beaming down at him while Cyrus read the second letter. It nearly made his heart stop.

            “Right now you’re probably thinking why I dragged you miniature golfing,” Cyrus read, “I know it was never on your list, but it was something that I know Jonah and Andi did. I wanted to do the same for you, but we never had the chance. Cyrus, I love being with you. It’s not just about helping you get better at sports. We could literally be learning how to sew together, and I’d still love it because everything I do with you, no matter how boring or how interesting, is worth it.”

            “I’m keeping these letters forever,” Cyrus said, leaning up to kiss TJ’s lips.

            The dirty blonde grinned, gesturing to their held hands. “I hope we can make _this_ forever.”

            _Me too_ , Cyrus thought as he hugged the envelope close to his chest.


	4. T-Rex Kippen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And here we have the infamous Tyrannosaurus Rex. Did you know that a T-rex’s name actually means ‘tyrant lizard,’ which is so adorable because it has the smallest arms,” Cyrus said, imitating the T-Rex’s arms by pulling his in close and flopping them about like fish fins.  
> “Oh, yeah?” TJ said, just taking in how Cyrus’ eyes flashed and how he seemed to be wiggling and bouncing up and down as he recounted more dinosaur facts. They stood in front of a replica of a T-Rex surrounded by other glass cases depicting figurines of more dinosaurs and animals.  
> “You know,” Cyrus said, looking to the side and fidgeting with his hands.  
> “What?”  
> “Don’t laugh, but I used to think that you were like a T-Rex.”  
> “You thought I had tiny arms?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a week until season 3 premieres. I'm super excited after seeing the extended promo. Here is the updated chapter. There are just a few more chapters to wrap up the fic. Enjoy!

 

            It was already the third day of their anniversary vacation, and all TJ could think about was how he never wanted it to end and yet all he wanted to do was pop the question. He kept going through the rap that he and Marty had prepared, opening the little black box that had Cyrus’ ring to check that it was there. He decided to give his boyfriend some scheduled alone time, letting him stay at the apartment while he visited some old places. He stopped by the Gym where he used to work, Luke his old coworker had become the manager and was thrilled when TJ told him he was about to propose.

            “Dude,” Luke said, hugging TJ to his side. “Why don’t you bring Cyrus here? The kids are different, but you could reenact that time you taught him to do a somersault.”

            TJ chuckled. “About that…I wanted to ask you for a favor.”

            “Anything for you, man.”

            TJ took out an envelope and handed it to Luke. “We’re going to the science museum today, but I was hoping to stop by with him. Will you still be working?”

            “Sure, man.”

            They agreed on a time and how it would work out. TJ left the gym, phone in hand as he texted his boyfriend and soon-to-be fiancé.

 

            TJ: Hey, what r u doing?

            MUFFIN: Missing you D:

            TJ: Awww, I thought u could use the alone time.

            MUFFIN: Yeah, but then I finished my book, and there isn’t anything interesting on T.V.

            TJ: So u ready for this afternoon ;D?

            MUFFIN: Yes!!! What are we doing?

            TJ: Guess.

 

            TJ rounded the corner already five minutes away from their hotel.

 

            MUFFIN: Hmm…does it involve the gym? You’re not gonna make me do a somersault are you?

            TJ: Not yet.

            MUFFIN: Do I need to dress up for this? I packed your nice black shoes if you need to dress up too.

 

            TJ couldn’t help but laugh as he entered the hotel and got in the elevator. He loved the fact that his boyfriend cared that much about how they looked together.

 

            TJ: It might be nice to dress up for a museum. But you’d look go in anything or nothing ;D.

            MUFFIN: Teej! Oh, my, god, when are you getting back??? D:

 

            TJ opened the door. “Muffin, I’m back.”

            Cyrus pushed away the covers and ran up to the dirty blonde. They hugged with TJ pressing a kiss to Cyrus’ temple. The brunet was still in his dinosaur pajamas, his hair still ruffled from sleep.

            “Are we really going to the museum I’m thinking of?”

            “Yeah, I heard they have a new cretaceous period exhibit or something,” TJ said, pretending to act like he hadn’t researched what was new at the museum they’d gone to in Middle School and High School.

            Cyrus squealed, “You’re the best boyfriend ever. I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

            “Okay, I’ll get ready. I have your nice clothes picked out for you,” Cyrus said, rushing to the bathroom with a towel.

            TJ chuckled, going over to change while Cyrus showered.

*

            They walked hand-in-hand to the Shadyside Science Museum. Cyrus wore a neat blue button down with blue khakis and black dress shoes. He’d put on some coconut cologne, the same scent that TJ loved. At the same time, Cyrus had put out TJ’s nice green dress shirt and dark jeans with black dress shoes. Just for that TJ opted to put in less product again that day enjoying how Cyrus would reach up to ruffle his hair, stars in his eyes as he talked about how soft TJ’s hair was. Like puppy fur soft.

            “Okay,” Cyrus said, dragging TJ to the museum entrance. “So the new exhibit first.”

            “Of course, Underdog,” TJ said, laughing as they entered. Cyrus immediately started acting as their guide pointing out all the little tidbits that the museum descriptions left out. They looked at various skulls of dinosaurs from the cretaceous period with Cyrus posing to take pictures in front of them.

            “Hastag Science Museum with the most beautiful boyfriend on the planet,” TJ said, taking a selfie of the two of them and then posting it on Facebook.

            Cyrus blushed. “Aww, Teej, I’m not the most beautiful boyfriend.”

            “You are too. And the smartest.”

            “Well, you’re the most handsome and the most athletic.”

            “True, true,” TJ agreed, feeling his heart lift higher and higher. He thought he heard the sound of someone fake gagging in the corner but then Cyrus was grabbing his hand and dragging him to the end of the exhibit.

            “And here we have the infamous Tyrannosaurus Rex. Did you know that a T-rex’s name actually means ‘tyrant lizard,’ which is so adorable because it has the smallest arms,” Cyrus said, imitating the T-Rex’s arms by pulling his in close and flopping them about like fish fins.

            “Oh, yeah?” TJ said, just taking in how Cyrus’ eyes flashed and how he seemed to be wiggling and bouncing up and down as he recounted more dinosaur facts. They stood in front of a replica of a T-Rex surrounded by other glass cases depicting figurines of more dinosaurs and animals.

            “You know,” Cyrus said, looking to the side and fidgeting with his hands.

            “What?”

            “Don’t laugh, but I used to think that you were like a T-Rex.”

            “You thought I had tiny arms?”

            “No! It’s just that on the surface you seemed like the scary king of all the dinosaurs, but you also seemed so lonely. I mean even a T-Rex needs help with things like making a bed because his arms are so short…which is a really cute meme that I should send you.”

            TJ felt his heart beat faster. “Were you really afraid of me?”

            “A younger me was,” Cyrus whispered, grabbing TJ’s hand and squeezing it, “But my favorite dinosaur has and always will be a T-Rex, TJ.”

            “Can I get that in writing?”

            “Maybe in my next screenplay,” Cyrus said, wrapping his arms around TJ’s neck and leaning up to bring him close for a kiss.

            Even when TJ thought he’d known so much about his boyfriend he always surprised him, taught him something new. Cyrus didn’t know it at the time, but every time TJ had helped Cyrus with another thing on his list he learned how to become a better person not just for Cyrus but for himself.

            “So, Muffin, does that make me your T-Rex, now?”

            Cyrus buried his head into TJ’s chest, “I hope so. We belong with each other.”

            They kissed again and went through the rest of the museum. There were other exhibits that he and Cyrus enjoyed from the one on mental health to another on the history of common inventions in American history. TJ even managed to recount some more random facts that had Cyrus beaming at him like the history guru he was. Another thing TJ loved was that they never felt embarrassed when the other knew more about something else. With Cyrus he felt like they were equals like he never really had to prove himself and that’s what had really made him love the brunet more and more.

*

            It was getting late with Cyrus yawning and almost tripping on his feet at least three times on their way back. TJ was used to it, just laughing and then soothing his boyfriend when he managed to step on a stray piece of gum at least twice on their path that went by the Gym.

            “Seriously, why do people have to spit their gum on the street,” Cyrus complained, bumping his head into TJ’s shoulder.

            “We’ll get the gum off tonight.”

            “Okay,” Cyrus said, pouting some more before he noticed the Gym on the left where all the kids started to shout his name. “Oh, my, gosh, it’s the gym!”

            “Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.”

            Cyrus gave him a look before rushing up to the glass and waving to the kids. “This brings back memories. You taught me how to do a somersault, a handstand, and so many other things here.”

            “Do you want to go in?”

            “Yes!” Cyrus said, hand already on the door. As soon as they entered the kids rushed them, shouting Cyrus’ name which drew the attention of Luke who came over.

            “There’s the lucky man,” Luke said, high-fiving Cyrus.

            “Oh, wow, I didn’t think you’d still be here. Teej, why didn’t you say Luke was still working here?”

            Luke waggled his eyebrows. “Probably because he wanted to surprise you with this,” he said, handing Cyrus an envelope.

            Cyrus took it carefully, pressing it to his chest, “I think I’m seeing a pattern, and I love it.”

            TJ intertwined their hands. “Open it.”

            Cyrus looked around at the expectant children and then at Luke. “In front of everyone? Are you sure?”

            “Yeah, I want everyone to know how much I love you.”

            Luke and the kids all let a loud, “awwww” before they started to chant, “open it, open it, open it!”

            Cyrus opened the envelope and read it out loud, “I thought helping you do a somersault would be just like working with the kids. That I would enjoy it, but then I realized that it started to become more than that. I loved cheering you on and every time you fell and got back up I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. I didn’t realize it then, but Luke was right when he told me that I didn’t just want to help you as a friend. I wanted to help you because I wanted you to succeed and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you, Cyrus.”

            “Teej,” Cyrus said, sniffling as the kids and Luke gathered around them.

            “Underdog,” TJ said, bringing Cyrus close to him, letting the kids and Luke join in their hug.

            “I want the best for you too. I always wanted to be there for you too.”

            “I know,” TJ whispered into Cyrus’ ear. He resisted the urge to propose right there and then. They still had at least one more day together and then Cyrus would see his real surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has more explicit content. I'll try posting the steamier part as a separate thing to this story so look for that if you're an adult reader. Thanks for your support and all criticism welcome as always.


	5. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m scared,” Cyrus said.  
> “About what?”  
> “Losing you,” Cyrus whispered, and he knew it was one of his darker thoughts, but they’d promised each other they’d tell each other what was bothering them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update because I'm breaking it into two parts with the second part being rated for explicit content. Look for that second part in a second fic linked to this one as extra scenes. I'll try to have it out soon for those who want/can read it. Otherwise, the story will continue as usual with my last update next week after the season premiere. Enjoy!

 

            Cyrus couldn’t sleep that night. He kept going through the letters that TJ had handwritten. It had become clear that his boyfriend had gone through so much effort to not only plan their trip, but to share parts of himself that he didn’t normally share. At this point Cyrus could hardly take it. He wanted to propose now. It didn’t help that Jonah and Andi had sent pictures of all the mementos they’d already gathered with Andi taking the liberty to make a couple. He was currently texting them while TJ snored blissfully next to him.

 

            CYRUS: Guys, I can’t take it anymore! We need to finish the operation tomorrow!

 

            BUFFY: Eagle 1, why are you still awake?

 

            CYRUS: Why are you still awake?

 

            ANDI: She’s probably talking to Marty ;D.

 

            JONAH: Eagle 1, hang in there. We got some docious stuff. Puppy is going to love your proposal.

 

            CYRUS: Thanks, Hawk 1, but I can’t sleep.

 

            The bed rustled beside him, TJ opening his eyes and letting out a quick yawn. “You still awake, Underdog?”

            Cyrus sent a quick “good night” text to the GHC before turning off his phone. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.”

            TJ sat up, the sheets pooling around his bare chest. “You want to talk about it?”

            Cyrus picked at a stray thread on their blanket. He loved having these chats when they were in bed together especially back in college when Cyrus tended to overthink everything in his papers.

            “We don’t have to.”

            “Cyrus, it’s our anniversary. We can do whatever you want too, you know.”

            Cyrus knew that, but he didn’t want his boyfriend to worry. He rolled over onto his side, taking TJ’s hand in his and squeezing it.

            “I’m scared,” Cyrus said.

            “About what?”

            “Losing you,” Cyrus whispered, and he knew it was one of his darker thoughts, but they’d promised each other they’d tell each other what was bothering them.

            “I’m not going anywhere,” TJ said, pressing a kiss to Cyrus’ forehead.

            “Maybe not now, but you could die. I’m just scared. I know it’s unhealthy to think that I couldn’t live without you, but sometimes I think about it.”

            “I’d want you to be happy if I died before you,” TJ whispered, pulling Cyrus into his chest and resting his head on top of Cyrus’.

            “Me too.”

            “But I’ll make sure I’d go last or we’d go together.”

            “But we can’t control that, and I don’t want to leave you alone,” Cyrus said, and that’s what he hated. Thinking about things that were beyond his control.

            “Why don’t we just try to be together for as long as possible, deal?”

            “Deal,” Cyrus said, wrapping his arms around TJ’s back, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest. He listened to TJ’s heartbeat, letting its steady rhythm calm him. They held onto each other in the darkness, feeling its silence wrap around them like another blanket.

            “I’m sorry for being so morbid.”

            “I’m glad you told me,” TJ said, pulling back and staring directly into Cyrus’ eyes so he was lost in those beautiful verdant pools.

            “TJ, will you…” Cyrus paused, wanting to ask the question, but TJ pressed his fingers to Cyrus’ lips.

            “Soon, Cyrus. I promise.”

            Cyrus let out a breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding, letting himself bury his face into TJ’s chest. He let out a choked sob, feeling tears rush down his cheeks as TJ rubbed his back and whispered into his ear that he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. Thank you to those who have been following this fic and indulging me. All criticism and comments welcome as always.


	6. Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, it really hasn’t changed,” TJ said as they approached the same pair of swings they’d swung on since Middle School. Cyrus still recalled that day with the greatest amount of clarity when he’d been feeling so down about himself, and TJ had lifted him higher.  
> “Teej,” Cyrus said, squeezing TJ’s hand in his.  
> “You come here often?” TJ said, pulling away but maintaining a soft smirk as he walked toward the swings.  
> “Only when I’m feeling bad about myself, which is a lot.”  
> “And does it help?”  
> “It helps me,” Cyrus echoed, stepping forward. “You look like you need it.”  
> “Push me, Cy,” TJ said, getting on his swing and waiting as Cyrus rushed behind him. The brunet took in a deep breath. With all his might he pushed TJ forward.  
> “A little harder, Underdog,” TJ said, chuckling when he only managed to go forward several inches.  
> “Seriously?” Cyrus said, pushing up his sleeves and then pushing even harder.  
> “There ya go,” TJ said. He let out a whoop as he pumped his legs and Cyrus pushed.  
> “This is more physical exertion than I planned for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter. There is a mature extra scene that I'll upload in the "Operation Proposal: Extra Scenes," but for everyone else this is where it ends. I'm sitting on another series fic that I want to write to continue their adult adventures, but I think I'll take a hiatus while the show is on and come back at it around the holidays. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and supporting the fic. Comments and criticism welcome and enjoy!

Cyrus woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing after a series of messages. He patted the empty space next to him, wondering where his TJ pillow had gone when he smelled the familiar scent of bacon and eggs. TJ was singing Cyrus’ swing song, and honestly the brunet just wanted to melt. He checked his phone, heart lifting at the messages.

 

            ANDI: Eagle 1, operation proposal is a go. What time will you be at the park?

 

            BUFFY: When should we add the pictures to the basket? I took like a hundred.

 

            ANDI: Why’d you take so many? The basket’s not that big.

 

            BUFFY: Umm…obviously the extras will be for their wedding.

 

            JONAH: Wait, Eagle 1, who’s going to be the best man?

 

            ANDI: Best woman.

           

            BUFFY: Best woman.

 

            ANDI: Haha, jinx! U owe me a soda ;D.

 

            BUFFY: No I don’t because I’ll be the Best woman :/.

 

            CYRUS: Guys! We’ll figure that out later. Let me ask Puppy when we’ll be there.

 

            JONAH: Maybe we can have a best man and two best women?

 

            BUFFY: No.

 

            ANDI: “Hawk 1,” I love you, but no.

 

            Cyrus chuckled, putting away his phone and walking up behind TJ to wrap his arms around the dirty blonde.

            “Hi,” Cyrus said, pressing his face into the back of TJ’s green hoodie.

            “Hey,” TJ said, stopping his song to turn off the stove and then turn around to kiss Cyrus on the lips. “How’d you sleep?”

            “Good,” Cyrus said, “When are we going to the park?”

            “Is an hour good?”

            “Yeah,” Cyrus said, even though his whole body bounced with nervous energy. They brought their breakfast to bed with TJ feeding bacon pieces into Cyrus’ mouth while the brunet fed neat cut up pieces of eggs into TJ’s. They teased each other and laughed about nothing and everything in particular. When they finished, TJ went to shower while Cyrus dug beneath their bed and took out the case with the ring. He opened it, feeling the ring in his hands wishing that it would take all of his feelings into it. When the bathroom door opened, Cyrus hid the box in his pocket before rushing past TJ to shower.

            They walked hand-in-hand in silence as they made their way to the park.

            “Wow, it really hasn’t changed,” TJ said as they approached the same pair of swings they’d swung on since Middle School. Cyrus still recalled that day with the greatest amount of clarity when he’d been feeling so down about himself, and TJ had lifted him higher.

            “Teej,” Cyrus said, squeezing TJ’s hand in his.

            “You come here often?” TJ said, pulling away but maintaining a soft smirk as he walked toward the swings.

            “Only when I’m feeling bad about myself, which is a lot.”

            “And does it help?”

            “It helps me,” Cyrus echoed, stepping forward. “You look like you need it.”

            “Push me, Cy,” TJ said, getting on his swing and waiting as Cyrus rushed behind him. The brunet took in a deep breath. With all his might he pushed TJ forward.

            “A little harder, Underdog,” TJ said, chuckling when he only managed to go forward several inches.

            “Seriously?” Cyrus said, pushing up his sleeves and then pushing even harder.

            “There ya go,” TJ said. He let out a whoop as he pumped his legs and Cyrus pushed.

            “This is more physical exertion than I planned for.”

            TJ jumped at the peak of the swing and then ran over to Cyrus. “All right, your turn.”

            “Okay,” Cyrus said, mock complaining as TJ got him on the swing and then pushed. It was as exhilarating like when they were kids, Cyrus unable to contain his screams of delight.

            “Underdog,” TJ said, running underneath the brunet.

            “You’re a much better pusher,” Cyrus said, cheeks aching and heart lifting to new heights.

            “I got a dare for you.”

            The old Cyrus would have balked at that, but maybe it was the way TJ was looking at him, eyes all expectant and trusting that made Cyrus daring.

            “What’s that?”

            “Jump into my arms.”

            “What?” Cyrus said, clutching the chains of the swing harder even as he pumped his legs to keep going up high. “You’re out of your mind.”

            “I’ll catch you.”

            “But what if I hurt you?”

            “Doesn’t matter. Can you do it, Underdog? For me?” TJ pouted, opening his arms up to Cyrus.

            The chains of the swing started to feel slippy. There was no one else around except for passing couples and runners.

            “Okay,” Cyrus said, his voice surprising him by how sure it sounded. And maybe he really was sure. Not just that TJ would catch him but that together they could do anything. Cyrus pumped his legs and then right at the top of the swing he screamed. His entire life flashed before his eyes several moments that were less than savory like that time he’d thrown up in his shoe on his first date with Iris and others that were more than amazing like that time TJ had asked him to prom, rapping in the middle of a High School hallway.

            He was certain he would break his legs when he landed on the woodchips in front of him, about to fall backward from the impact until TJ swooped in and caught him.

            “I knew you could do it,” TJ whispered, rewarding Cyrus with a kiss, one that the two of them didn’t want to let go of. They collapsed onto the woodchips giggling, TJ on top and cradling Cyrus’ head with his hands.

            “I did it,” Cyrus said, not caring that he’d have woodchips in his hair as long as TJ didn’t stop caressing his hair.

            “I’m a great influence.”

            “Most of the time,” Cyrus said, “I’m so glad that I didn’t hurt you.”

            TJ didn’t say anything for a moment, his hand stilling in Cyrus’ hair.

            “Even if you had I wouldn’t have been mad.”

            “Well, if I had, I would have called 911 and stayed with you all the way to the hospital,” Cyrus said, sitting up and then meeting TJ’s inscrutable gaze.

            “Cyrus, we’re bound to hurt each other. That won’t change while we’re married.”

            “I know,” Cyrus said, wondering why his boyfriend needed to bring this sort of thing up now.

            TJ joined their hands together between them. “And we’re also bound to make each other the happiest people in the world. That’s why I want to get this right.” He tipped his chin up and then footsteps padded through the grass behind them.

            While TJ brought them up, behind the trees came Marty carrying an envelope.

            “Hey, man,” Marty said, handing Cyrus the envelope. He moved to stand with TJ.

            “You didn’t,” Cyrus said, realizing what was going on as soon as Marty started to get a rap beat going. Cyrus opened the envelope, covering his mouth as he followed along with the lyrics.

 

_Wasn’t looking for a man when I saw a boy_

_Someone who cared that I wasn’t a toy_

_Had these big brown eyes and sick hairdo_

_Wanted a muffin so I gave him some more_

_Teach a man to fish_

_To make his own dish_

_Taught me there was nothing wrong_

_With my dyscalculia or my song_

_That we don’t have to be mean to hide_

_Who we are inside_

_Cyrus’s his name, he’s a Goodman_

_But he’s also a prince_

_Don’t deserve no frog, no awkward kisses not since_

_He’s got me_

_A man who’d fight tooth and nail_

_To help him sail_

_And he’s not just a Goodman, he’s the best man_

_Supporting me at basketball games even when I ran_

_Far from my feelings until one day it took_

_A simple kiss_

_One huge confession that I didn’t want to miss_

_Nor through the years, from middle school to college_

_To our first apartment, our first little fights over toilet paper and couches_

_There’s no one else I’d rather be with_

_No muffin, underdog, lover, Goodman, best man, or person I want to see_

_Because you know everyone else just makes me grumpy cat meme_

_But, Cyrus Goodman, you’re the one I want so won’t you please, marry me?_

 

            And the second TJ’s knee hit the grass Cyrus couldn’t help but sob.

            “Yes, you dork!” Cyrus screamed, jumping up and down as TJ smiled the widest Cyrus had ever seen. TJ picked him up, twirling him around and pressing their lips together. He then set Cyrus down, sliding the ring onto Cyrus’ finger.

            Behind them voices cheered and clapped.

            Andi, Buffy, and Jonah walked toward them carrying a huge picnic basket with a myriad of things.

            “Cyrus…what,” TJ said.

            Cyrus hastily wiped away his tears, running to his friends who were smiling and patting him on the back.

            “Go on, Cy,” Jonah said.

            Buffy looked at Marty and laughed. “Oh, my, god. He would rope you into his proposal.”

            Marty shrugged. “Gotta say I’m a sucker for a good rap.”

            “Guys, hush. It’s not your proposal,” Andi said, gesturing for Cyrus to continue.

            The brunet was still trying to gather his composure, his heartbeat going a mile a minute.

            “Teej…I wanted to propose too, so Andi and Jonah gathered a bunch of things from our past, and Buffy took pictures of us.”

            “This is amazing,” TJ said, walking to the basket and gushing over all the things their friends had gathered: the first vinyl record that TJ had given Cyrus for their first month anniversary, a tiny windmill from the miniature golf course, the old skateboard Cyrus had used when TJ taught him how to skateboard, their prom corsages, the basketball that TJ had scored during his last college game, the first baby tater that Cyrus had ever made for TJ when they moved into their first apartment, and the book Cyrus had gotten TJ about the two bunnies who got together and changed the world. Those were followed by the series of pictures that Buffy had taken of them: the one where TJ hugged Cyrus after he got that muffin at the bakery, the second one where Cyrus was jumping up and down and kissing TJ after he made that last hole at miniature golf, the third one where the kids and Luke surrounded them in a hug, and the last one with TJ staring down and into Cyrus’ eyes while the two of them lay on the woodchips in front of the swings.

            While TJ looked through all the mementos and pictures Cyrus got down on one knee, feeling his cheeks and body burning up. Even though he’d already said “yes” to TJ’s proposal he still felt nervous.

            But when TJ turned around the dirty blonde had tears in his eyes, a sight that Cyrus rarely saw.

            “I know you just proposed, and usually you’re the one who takes the initiative on these things, but I’ve always wanted our relationship to be equal. Since the beginning you’ve always seen me as an equal, and I couldn’t imagine my life with anyone else.”

            “Cyrus,” TJ said, smiling.

            “Tyler Joseph Kippen, will you marry me?” Cyrus said, managing not to stutter and still open the red velvet box with the cabochon opal that gleamed in front of them.

            TJ didn’t say a word for a moment before he started to chuckle. “We went to the same Jewelry store.”

            “What?” Cyrus said, checking his ring that he wore and then the one in the box that TJ was already grabbing and slipping onto his finger.

            “An opal for a Libra and an aquamarine for a Pisces,” TJ said.

            Cyrus didn’t know what to say. Before he could ask what TJ’s answer was again the dirty blonde was cupping his chin and looking down at his lips.

            “Yes, Cyrus,” TJ said and the entire world seemed to go in slow motion. Their friends screamed in delight as TJ leaned down and Cyrus stood up on his tiptoes, mirroring their first kiss at the swings. Repeating that same kiss after TJ had taught Cyrus how to skateboard and confessed his mutual feelings. Their lips met and the moment itself wasn’t perfect. It was better than perfect. It was them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D. I'm very excited for the rest of season 3.


End file.
